


Hiccups

by notetome



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notetome/pseuds/notetome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has the hiccups and Robert helps him get rid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

Robert walked into the back room of the pub to see Aaron sat on the sofa. As he walked around the front of Aaron, he saw that he had his knees tucked up against his chest with a very stern look on his face.

‘Hey.’ Robert greeted.

Aaron’s whole body shook causing Aaron to let go of his legs and breath out. 

‘Hi.’ Aaron sighed sadly. 

‘’sup?’ Robert asked as he placed himself next to Aaron on the sofa with an arm draped over the younger boy’s shoulders. 

‘Hiccups.’ Aaron stated. ‘I’ve had them for a while and I can’t get rid of them. They’re irritating the hell outta me.’

‘Have you tried any techniques for getting rid of them?’ Robert asked, moving his hand gently up and down the back of Aaron’s neck. 

‘I’ve tried holding my breath, drinking water, leaning forward, and pulling my knees up to my chest. None of them have worked.’ Aaron’s body bounced. ‘Obviously.’

‘Hmm.. okay.’ Robert stared at Aaron for a while, enjoying the way he jolted every few seconds with his hiccups. Eventually, Robert stood up and sauntered into the kitchen. He grabbed a paper bag, a bottle of vinegar, a bag of sugar and a bottle of lemon juice - all matched with a tablespoon. 

‘What are you doing?’ Aaron asked, although his sentence was separated by a jump and a small whimper. 

‘Here, I have a few cures.’ He passed Aaron the paper bag. ‘Breath into that.’

Aaron looked at Robert in deep confusion. ‘I’m not breathing into a paper bag! That won’t work.’

‘Try it. You won’t know until you try.’

‘If you make me breathe into this it will end up over your head, Sugden!’ Aaron pointed out.

‘Ha ha, very funny.’ Robert rolled his eyes. ‘Just do it, Aaron.’ 

Aaron gave in, he placed his nose and mouth into the bag and took deep breaths. After a few minutes of trying, he gave in. The monster hiccups still didn't want to leave.

‘Nope.’ Aaron threw the bag on the floor, acting stroppy. ‘Nothing.’

‘Try this.’ Robert passed Aaron a half of a lemon. ‘Bite into it and suck it. And no arguing - just do it!’

Aaron, like a child that had been told off, dug his teeth into the lemon just after he gave into a hiccup. The sting of the acidic lemon made his eyes water and his entire face scrunched up. He tried his hardest to divert his attention away from a giggling Robert in the background. 

Of course, when Aaron pulled away from the lemon, another hiccup arose. Aaron was becoming furious with his condition. The worst bit was the fact that he’d just sucked a lemon for nothing. 

‘Next cure?’ Robert asked with a huge grin on his lips.

‘No.’ Aaron protested. ‘No more. They obviously don’t work.’

‘The next one isn't too bad.’ Robert moved close to Aaron and lightly kissed his cheek. He then produced a spoon that had a tiny amount of granulated sugar on it. ‘Swallow that’.

‘Sugar?’ Aaron inquired. This time, he did it straight away. He admired the sweet luxury of sugar in his mouth until he bounced a few seconds later. At the hiccup, Aaron growled and kicked his legs into the air. 

‘Robert!’ Aaron threw his head back and whined in defeat. Dramatically, he dropped the back of his hand against his forehead. ‘I think this is it, this is how I go. Goodbye. I love you.’ 

Then, Aaron closed his eyes and faked his death. All the while, Robert giggled. His laughter made him keel over until his head rested on Aaron’s chest. Then he had an idea. 

As Aaron jerked another hiccup, Robert lifted his head and quietly brought his hands up to the younger boy’s under arms. After a small pause, he began to vigorously tickle Aaron. Aaron opened his eyes and wriggled; thrashing his arms and legs and laughing and almost crying, Aaron struggled out of Robert’s grip. 

‘What is going on in here?’ Diane asked as she walked into the room to see two men acting like lovesick teenagers. 

‘Stop!’ Aaron pleaded as Robert continued to make Aaron squirm. 

‘Aaron has hiccups and nothing seems to be getting rid of them.’ Robert told her. His face looked so happy and youthful with Aaron in his arms.

‘What have you tried so far?’ Diane asked.

‘Holding breath, water, paper bag, knees to the chest, leaning forward, lemon juice, and sugar.’ Robert listed. He was no longer tickling Aaron but he still had his arms wrapped around him with Aaron sitting between his legs on the sofa. ‘We’re about to try vinegar.’ 

‘You’re what?’ Aaron shouted through his grin that was still disappearing from the tickling. 

‘That’s usually a useful trick.’ Diane nodded in agreement as she picked up a set of keys from the counter.

‘Are you trying to kill me, Robert?’ Aaron cried. ‘You can’t give me lemon juice and vinegar. My whole insides will burn out.’

‘Maybe that would solve the problem.’ Robert and Aaron sarcastically sniggered at each other in a flirtatious manner. 

‘You know what boys,’ Diane said as she began to leave, ‘kissing helps.’

And with that, Diane left the room.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other then. They were so close, close enough to kiss, but Aaron pulled away and stood up from the sofa. 

‘I’d rather kiss a lemon that had been drowned in vinegar than kiss you.’ Aaron announced in an attempt to wind Robert up. He was joking and he would’ve happily kissed Robert right then, but Aaron enjoyed getting on Robert’s nerves for fun. 

‘Is that so?’ Robert asked with a noticeable smirk on his face. It was hard to even try taking Aaron seriously when he had those cute hiccups.

‘Yup.’ Aaron challenged, raising his chin up higher and playing a devilish smile.

‘Well, it looks like I’ll have to hunt you down to get that kiss then.’ Robert surged upwards and stepped to grab Aaron but the younger boy swiftly moved out of his reach. 

At that moment, the chase began. Robert leaped over the bag of sugar on the floor to try reaching Aaron but he continued to move away. Aaron leaped around the other side of the sofa with his lover following him and they ran around in circles. Every few seconds, Aaron’s little giggles would be interrupted by a hiccup. 

When Aaron reached the end of the sofa nearest to the door, he took a run for it into the pub.

‘Stop running!!’ Chas and Doug screamed simultaneously as Aaron dashed toward the door. Much to Aaron’s misfortune, Chas and Doug had distracted him enough to slow him down meaning his blond lover ended up crashing straight into him and grabbing him to stop him from running away. 

Robert spun Aaron around and crashed their lips together. Aaron melted straight away into the other man's mouth and sucked on the warmth and bliss. They both saw stars as the come-down of running contrasted with this slow, gentle kiss. 

‘Get a room!’ Someone shouted from behind them as they realised the entire pub was watching them. 

The boys broke apart and finally breathed. 

‘What on Earth is going on?’ Chas asked in shock. 

‘Wait-’ Aaron’s face suddenly light up with joy. ‘MY HICCUPS HAVE GONE!’ 

Aaron, Robert and Diane cheered in celebration while everyone else in the pub stared on at them, still very confused.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I really enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
